primera vez
by Marga16
Summary: un one-shot donde flippy es mujer y flaky es hombre, ¿que hara flippy con flaky?


**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

**Este one-shot tiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas también, para aclarar flippy es mujer y flaky es hombre.**

Bueno, esto es algo raro, soy un chico de estatura promedio, cabellos rojizos al igual que mis ojos, de piel pálida, paranoico, se podría decir que soy un joven bastante diferente a cualquier chico, pues le temo a todo, me gusta una chica, bastante linda, de cabellera verde y ojos igual, gentil , amable y generosa, ella se llama flippy, lo se extraño nombre igual que el mío, flaky, si, así me llamo, ¿lo irónico?, es que en este momento me encuentro atado a una cama solo de manos y pies, ¿ quien hiso esto? Pues la chica que me gusta, pero no se engañen ella es buena solo que por haber ido a la guerra tuvo un gran trauma, y tiene doble personalidad, si doble y es mala, se hace llamar fliqpy, y es una asesina, ella ahora no estaba aquí, me imagino que debió de haberse aburrido he irse mientras yo estaba inconsciente, seguro volverá, siempre lo hace, para torturarme. Poco después de un rato se abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, recargada al umbral, recorriéndome con su mirada ambarina, no lo soportaba, quería salir de aquel lugar, ella siempre me mataba y me torturaba de muchas horribles maneras, sabia que no iba a salir vivo de esta, otra vez.

-miren que tenemos aquí, al paranoico pelirrojo- espeto con total burla- dime príncipe, ¿dormiste bien?-

-….- no respondí tenia demasiado miedo como para querer hablar-

-te he hecho una pregunta imbécil, respóndela- seguí en silencio.-

-entonces… ¿así quieres jugar no?, perfecto empecemos- el pánico acabo con migo, empecé a removerme bruscamente en la cama tratando de librarme de aquel duro agarre pero fue en vano, había que admitirlo, muchas mujeres eran bastante fuertes y esta no era la acepción, se coloco encima de mí quedando en mis caderas, ¿lo raro?, también comenzó a desvestirse, ¿ lo mas raro aun?, no tenia su navaja, sentía que mi cara ardía, quise girarla para no verla, sentía que era demasiado irrespetuoso hacia una mujer, ella bloqueo esa acción, agarrándome el rostro para hacer que la observara, ya tenia todo el torso desnudo, pero mis ojos solo se enfocaron en los suyos, no quería ver mas allá.

-mírame- ordeno con total seriedad-.

-n-no puedo en verdad- me sorprendió a ver pronunciado algo- es muy maleducado de mi parte ver a una señorita en ese estado-estaba temblando, en verdad no sabia si era del miedo o era que estaba empezando a excitarme-

- vaya… enserio que eres diferente a los demás chicos, por eso me gustas tanto- la mire con tanto asombro, no podía creerlo, aquella chica que me asesinaba cruelmente, se me declaraba-.

-y-yo…-no pude terminar la frase, ella me había besado, un beso totalmente brusco, sentía como exploraba mi boca desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, se separo por falta de aire, yo me había quedado sin aire también, agarrando grandes bocados de aquel indispensable aire que me faltaba.

-flippy… si me amas, ¿porque siempre me asesinas mas que a los demás?

- ¿no es obvio? solo me interesas tu- yo estaba totalmente sorprendido-.

-flippy… yo también te amo- tenia que decírselo algún día, ella me gustaba mucho, al decir eso ella me miro sorprendida pero a la vez algo enojada.

-ya te dije! Que mi nombre es fliqpy!- ¿me gritaba?, no me gustaba cuando me gritaba, eso hacia que mi pánico aumentara, con total lentitud bajo hacia la abertura de mi pantalón, todavía observándome desabotono aquel botón que mantenía mis pantalones cerrados, una vez ya abiertos los bajo por completos, siguió con los bóxers haciendo el mismo proceso, una vez ya sin nada que ocultara mi parte, ella pudo observar mi erecto miembro, mi cara ardía de vergüenza y a la vez de excitación.

-vaya quien diría que un chico miedoso como tu la tendría tan larga y gruesa, me sorprendes flaky, chico sucio- finalizo, para besar mi miembro lamerlo como si de una paleta de caramelo se tratara.

-p-para por favor, en verdad que no puedo hacer esto, n-no lo hagas m-me da m-mucha vergüenza- no podía dejar de gemir, se sentía demasiado bien, después de lamerlo lo introdujo en su boca, eso me volvió mas loco aun, segado de placer no podía notar que ya ella no tenia ropa alguna, note que dejo de lamerlo, observe a ver si se había ido y para mi sorpresa se volvió a colocar encima de mí, frotando mi miembro contra su parte mas intima, mis ojos se agrandaron lo mas que pudo del asombro, no pude decir nada ya que ya tenia la mitad de mi miembro dentro de ella, pude notar que de su intimidad salió sangre, no pude evitarlo me sentía preocupado.

-¿e-estas b-bien? ¿t-te d-duele?- sonaba preocupado, ella volvió su rostro hacia a mi, pude ver que su rostro estaba contraído del dolor.

-c-cállate, puedo soportarlo, puto miedoso- su rostro estaba rojo y salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- te vez tan tierna- por primera vez en mi vida dije una frase sin tartamudear, ella me vio sorprendida y se puso mas roja aun.

-c-cállate!- sonaba algo nerviosa y molesta pero eso no la detuvo para introducirme completamente en ella, gimió de dolor tanto como placer y yo sentía que cada vez mas me hundía en esa agradable sensación. Empezó a moverse lento y suave, una vez ya acostumbrada a mi empezó a moverse mas rápido, a este paso me volvería loco de tanto placer al igual que ella, sin dejar de moverse bajo hasta la altura de mi rostro y poso un dulce beso en mis labios para luego proseguir a besar y lamer mi cuello, yo no podía moverme, estaba a completo merced de ella, o aguante mas, llegue a mi punto máximo, sentía como expulsaba de mi algo cálido.

- m-me vengo..-

-i-igual yo…- con total cansancio se dejo caer en mi quedando profundamente dormida.

-e-espera, t-tienes que desatarme- trate de despertarla removiéndola con todo lo que pude, pero fue inútil, las ataduras eran demasiado fuertes, no pude mas y también me deje llevar pro el sueño, me quede dormido al lado de aquella joven que me secuestro, me forzó atener mi _primera vez, _que al igual ella también era virgen, pero lo disfruté, la gente tenia razón, que si mi primera vez llegaba a ser con alguien que fuese especial para mi, lo disfrutaría.

* * *

**ok ._. LO ADMITOOOO soy una jodida pervertida!**

**NO ME JUZGUEN! no sabia que nombres ponerles asi que los deje igual.**

**si les gusta este one-shot y quieren leer sobre otras parejas pueden dejarme en los reviews sobre de que parejas quieren que escriba en un proximo one-shot :3 y pues nada! bye!**


End file.
